Tombs of Wulder
The Tombs of Wulder is a three volume set that has many principles in them that the followers of Paladin learn and recite. They tell of Wulder's greatness and sometimes offer answers in times of crisis, but always grant wisdom. Principles and Articles Each principle or article is important to the teachings of Wulder. All those that go to the Hall and study to become a knight must learn these principles. Principles and Articles with Numbers This list is made up of principles that are given a specific number and appear in numerical order. * Article Six- "Truth upholds the community of Paladin." * Article Seventeen- "Gracious in every word." * Principle Twenty-six- "Coarse humor corrupts, but light laughter elevates." * Principle Thirty-something- "Maturity wears well in soft words and even temper." * Principle Thirty-nine- "Wulder gives His servants their needs according to His wisdom, not by the reasoning of man." * Principle Fifty-six- "A child on his own has only one chance in four of heading the right way." * Principle Sixty-eight- "Judgment passed before facts are known judges the judger." * Principle Seventy- "Energy directed is energy of use." * Principle Eighty-seven- "A woman may appear to value things above all else, but don't try to steal her offspring, friend, or mate." * Article Ninety-three- "Preserve dignity by honoring privacy." Principles and Articles without Numbers This list is made up of principles that don't have numbers on them and appear as they are revealed in the books. * "To the wise one, a prick on the finger avoids a hole in the heart." * "Draw the boundary of the mind that keeps you whole and respect the boundaries drawn by another." * "A meager man looks to his own comfort first." * "The straight path to easy living is fraught with deception, the worst being the heart of the man who looks neither right nor left." * "A man moves forward fast if he doesn't have to look over his shoulder." * "Turn your thoughts to Wulder. Your praise will strengthen you." * "Let not images of evil dominate your thinking. They distort the truth." * "The friendship of a viper is not worth the spit on his tongue." * "The body grows weary, the mind will tire, but the soul dances before Wulder in the evening of life." * "'Dangerous' is a rock in the hand of one with evil intentions. It is not the rock that is the problem, but the heart of man." (paraphrased) * "Taste now and imagine. For this pleasure is as a grain of salt to what I have prepared for you who follow Me." (stated in the first Tome by Wulder) * "Beyond what we see, our fire enlightens or destroys." * "A ripple or ring. The rock or the shore. It is no more glorious to be the start or the end." * "A man of integrity-" (interrupted) * "A man's ego may interfere with his hearing the truth." * "Man chooses his path and finds Wulder has walked the way before him, laying the stones of each road." * "A pointed word spoken by a friend can open the eyes of an endangered sleeper." * "A few heavy words will not crush the hearer. The fool won't listen, and the wise man will place the words on the scale of righteousness." * "Consider the circumstances in which a man reacts before you think you can predict his action." * "Not all tongues that wag cohabit with a brain." (paraphrased) * "A wise man's words travel from heart to mind, or mind to heart, before leaving his mouth." * "He's part of me. I am never truly away as long as he roams through my mind and heart. The time together is so much more pleasant for the time spent apart." (paraphrased by Lyll Allerion) * "A word read, a word spoken, a word acted upon, finally learned." * "It is generous to believe your enemy capable of doing good, and prudent to watch his actions." * "Water moves the rock until the rock stops the dam." * "The weed and the oat want the same ground." * "Hard lessons are best learned." * "Do not favor Pretender with the honor of quoting his lies." * "The best way to learn to play an instrument is to play that instrument. The best way to learn to be patient is to be patient." * "A heart that boils over with rage blisters the mind and scalds reason." * "A leader leads by entrusting those under him." * "Patience rewards twice,once while waiting and once when waiting is no longer needed." * "Why should my creation accuse me of desiring my destruction? Why doubt the words I give them that would secure their happiness?" (said by Wulder) * "Moving a rock from the bank changes not the history of the ground around it. But place it in the riverm and the future is changed for the rock, the river, and the world downstream." * "Do not gather a sheep that howls into the fold of your flock." * "Ask questions of a patient man, for an impatient man will answer to his benefit, not yours." * "A shield of kind words deflects arrows thrown by the wounded." * "Words spoken from fatigue resurface like oil on water. They are clearly seen and not easily eradicated." * "A sensible man does not step out of the snow into the fire." * "One does not need to sit in the oven to cook a meal, nor lie in the snow to chill a drink." * "The apple falls from the tree, but the worm can't carry it away." * "A fitting word spoken rightly seals the moment in treasured memory." * "The mind forgets the dark places in the heart. The heart hides a blemish in shame. The inward eye does not seek any festering. Between the deception of the three, a man thinks he is good." * "From a stew of dismay comes the taste of bitterness." * "Content as I am is far superior to content as I was or content as I am to be." Category:World of Wulder